


A Mountain of A Mess

by TheKingYeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Eren Yeager, Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Hints of Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingYeager/pseuds/TheKingYeager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleaning is a time to distract ones mind, unless the one cleaning is a distraction in itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mountain of A Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joouheika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/gifts).



> Thanks again for the big box of amazing goodies!  
> 

Cleaning was easy.

Cleaning up to Captain Levi’s standards was by far more challenging.

Any one could clean a room. Only a few could could clean a room and leave not a spec of dust on any surface, not a spider web under or between any furniture. Got a terrible stain somewhere? No problem, Captain Levi could get rid of it.

Eren would do it too.

He must do it, but this unknown spot on the room’s wall would not go away no matter how hard he scrubbed.

He sat back on his ankles with a huff, tossing the sponge into the bucket next to him before wiping his brow of any sweat. He thought over ways Captain Levi might take action when dealing with such a stubborn spot. Was there magic involved? Was Captain actually a magical cleaning being, and because of that he was able to clean so well and so fast? Eren bonked his head at such a stupid and childish thought. Perhaps a sword might work, Captain Levi would use a sword if push came to shove right?

Eren was lost in his thoughts as Levi appeared in the doorway. Studying the cleaned room from afar before his eyes fell to a dejected looking Eren sat on the floor.

He could try to tease him.  
  
Grab his attention by asking him if it was break time. If he would like a cup of tea as he lounged around.

He tossed the thought away knowing it would come out harsher than intended. Attempting to tease Eren would only make those worries and frowns from him worse, and he didn’t particularly like the frowns and worry lines Eren always has when he was talking to him. He didn’t like the current look on Eren’s face either. It was too distant when it should be here, with him in this room. Him also disliking the fact Eren didn’t jump up, eager to salute and greet him as he always did. He very much enjoyed those small moments. Whether they were from fear or eagerness to see and please him, he couldn’t tell. He hoped it was pleasure, that this wasn't one sided.

His steps were slightly heavier in hopes of grabbing Eren’s attention as he moved into the room, looking around at the job Eren had worked away at. As always, it was well done and better than those older than him, both years in service and age. A few spots that could be tidied up to perfection but it’s the best he’s seen all day and he wasn’t going to stress it. There were more pressing matters to deal with anyways as he looked back over to Eren, noticing a small pout on his face with his brows furrowed in great confusion, a deep sigh leaving him as he looked up to the ceiling.

Levi made his way over to him only to stumble. Eren gave a yelp before scrambling to his feet. Noticing who was in the room with him, he moved to salute and greet him loud like Levi had previously wanted.

He glared down to what nearly caused him to fall. The end of a floorboard plank uprooted, the end curving upwards with the toe of his boot pressed against it. He moved his foot over it, pressing it down only to have it spring up again.

“I’m so sorry, Captain!” Eren cried, moving to cover his face with his hands. He made a small whine before mumbling to himself. He peaked between his fingers asking if he was alright. Levi placed his heel over the board, shifting his weight onto it to press it down.

It wasn’t how he planned to get Eren’s attention and yet, in the end he still managed to make him upset. At this rate how was he suppose to ask him to dinner without fucking that up? God forbid he try to hold his hand-

“This place is old as shit.” Levi grumbled, giving an extra press of frustration to the floorboard before turning to Eren. “Just make sure it gets fixed.” Eren moved his hands away from his face, giving a soft “yes sir” along with a nod as Levi moved over to him. He didn’t miss the small gulp Eren took or the way his fingers came up to start twisting the end of his shirt before he spoke.

“Sir, could please help me with this one spot? I-I scrubbed and scrubbed but I don’t think I am strong enough to get rid of it. So if you, only if you have time that is, could maybe help... teach me how to better myself...” His voice trailed off as he side stepped to point to the mark.

Levi froze before he raised a brow. Eren asking him for help? And help at cleaning nonetheless. Killing titans and teaching someone how to do so better is one thing- but teaching someone, specifically Eren who was already the best at cleaning in his eyes, how to better clean the area around themselves and others? It’s not something he’s asked often, oddly enough, though he’s definitely not an idiot to pass up the offer.

To get Eren to that level of perfection...

Perhaps he should make a visit to city hall to get a marriage form.

“First, show me how you’re trying to get rid of it and we’ll go from there.” Eren gave a nod before he leaned over, grabbing the bucket to move it closer. Levi not passing a chance to glance at Eren’s rear that was presented to him as Eren grabbed and squeezed the sponge over the bucket. The urge to cop a feel to a plump cheek was strong- but he was stronger and resisted, folding his arms to rid the itching curiosity.

Eren turned and leaned back over to the spot, holding the sponge just under it. Pressing with all his might, with his tongue peeking out from his lips, he rubbed the sponge up and down over the stain. Not a second later Levi told him to stop, holding out his hand for Eren to pass the sponge over. Telling him it’s much more comfortable to crouch down, to get eye level with it so it won't strain his back with him hunched over like he was.

It wasn’t lies, as leaning over like that did put too much strain on the back, but the real truth was him being able to enter a room, to see Eren in such a position wouldn’t be too bad. If he couldn’t get a verbal greeting, a visual one would do. Especially as Eren crouched down next to him, his legs spread as his rear stuck out a bit. Looking up to him wide questioning eyes, inquiring if he was doing it right. The more he looked down to him the more the hungering heat in his chest migrated lower as well. So he joined Eren, kneeling on the ground and resting an elbow on his knee to hold the sponge up. His other hand was free to point as he went on about different stains, soap mixtures, and ways to get rid of them. Which ends of the sponge to use and how to scrub on different objects. Thinking the more he talked the less distracted he would be at how close they were, how all he had to do was lean over to kiss Eren-

Levi was talking more than Eren was used to. Still he listened to every word intently, nodding and giving soft “yes sir” replies with a small smile on his face. If he could learn to clean better, to make Captain happier, he would do it- will do it. Levi surprised him by taking his hand and placing it on the sponge before placing his own over it. Informing him that it’s best if he shows him how rather than talking on about shit like Hanji would. Eren’s cheeks darkened and his heartbeat picked up in pace looking to his hand held under Levi’s, giving a slow nod in agreement as Sasha made a loud appearance into the room.

“Eren! Ugh, I’m SO glad I found you!” Eren quickly moved his hand out from under Levi’s with a jump. Both males turning their heads to her in the doorway.

“A-And good afternoon Levi, sir!” She bit her bottom lip as she balanced a metal tray with a mug placed in the middle with one hand. Moving her other hand over her heart as she stood a little straighter, eyeing Eren with a nervous smile as he looked to her in question. The tray wobbled and she quickly moved her hand back to steady it. Levi nodded in acknowledgement, glancing to Eren from the side of his eyes as the two friends shared pleasantries.

Turning his attention back to the nasty spot and taking matters into his own hands, since Eren’s wasn’t there anymore thanks to potato girl as he knew her, he dipped the sponge into the bucket and started working the offending mystery spot away. How in awe Eren would be at how fast he managed to clean the spot, despite all his hard work and efforts he gave. How Eren would tell him he truly is the strongest, his face beaming in happiness and wonder, thanking him for his help and thanking him for teaching him how to clean better. A kiss on the cheek would be better as a thank you but that was a far stretch. He had some other thoughts on a proper thanks as well but that was even further away.

“Um, Miss Hanji wanted me to give this to you, Eren. She said to give it to you ‘as fast as possible!’ but it took forever to find you up on this empty level. And then to look around in each room-” Eren tried to keep his attention to Sasha as she rambled on but his eyes kept drifted over to watch as Levi would work. How his Captain’s brow lowered and he began scrubbing harder. Was the mystery mark too much for even him? Eren bit his upper lip in worry as Sasha continued to talk, taking a few steps closer to them.

“I don’t know what it is, and I swear I didn’t taste it either so don’t even go there!”

Distracted by the possibility that humanity's strongest had met his match against a stain on the wall, Eren couldn’t warn her about the loose board. She tripped over it, sending the cup and its water like liquids into the air, spilling it all over Eren and Levi.

She gave a shout before being cut off. Holding up her arms, covering her face with the metal tray as the room was filled with a puff of steam. Her first instinct, after panicking, was to open a window. Running to the other side of the room, she swiftly unlatched one window. Flinging it open before moving to the one on the other side of the fireplace. She used the tray to try to usher the steam cloud out. Glad it wasn’t burning steam, though hot nonetheless.

Tears welled up in her eyes as it began to clear and what she first saw. From the remaining cloud it looked as if Eren and Captain Levi were disintegrated. Her only seeing bits through the steam of their clothes piled and boots toppled, but as more of the cloud faded she could see small figures.

A young Captain Levi stood in his overly large white button up shirt. His collar fitting just over his shoulders but the rest of the shirt pooling around his feet. Holding his arm out he examined the over sized shirt sleeve dangling before he looked down to his covered feet. He gave a small nudge before bending over to unbutton some of the bottom buttons on his shirt, giving his feet some lay way for movement. Sasha ran over, falling to her knees and bowing with tears running down her cheeks as she yelled her apologizes and cries for mercy.

“I’m so, so, SO sorry, Captain! I’m so terribly sorry! Please don’t take away my meals! I’ll clean the bathrooms, the showers, the stables! Anything! Everything! Just p-please don’t take away my meals!” She sobbed into the floor. The now child Levi frowned at Sasha’s pleading, sleeves flopping as he covered his ears.

“Shut up. You’re noisy.” She immediately sat up, folding her hands in her lap and nodding to him. Apologizes coming from her much more quiet with each nod.

“That’s not very nice.” Young Eren was looking to Levi with a pout on his round face. “You’re suppose to be nice to girls.” He was sat on his ankles in his pile of too large to fit clothes around him. His green shirt falling off his shoulder, exposing his tan shoulder and a bit of his arm. Levi and Sasha eye’s widened, though Sasha’s more in excitement as she cooed, scooting over to sit in front of Eren.

“Aw, Eren, you’re so cute! Is this what you looked liked back when you were little?” Before he could say a word back she gave a shout, grabbing the sides of her head.

“What am I doing?! I need to go tell Miss. Hanji! Oh god-” She quickly stood up, saying her goodbyes to both of them while rushing out the room. Both kids watched her leave before turning to look at each other, then back to the door. Levi started to sneak over to Eren, his eyes not leaving the open doorway as he stepped over his own pile of clothes, walking around the toppled boots and the full bucket.

He lifted his shirt a bit as he walked over to the boy with the big cheeks and brilliant green eyes, only to stop and fist the buttons on his shirt. Feeling as if wiggly worms had crawled into his belly the more he looked at him. The long lashes against his large cheeks as he was looking around to the clothes, his darker skin and soft looking brown hair. His red lips that were pulled tight in turmoil. There was no one this pretty in the underground. Nothing this pretty could be there or it wouldn’t last and would have already turned ugly. He inhaled a sharp breath through his nose, swallowing a gulp when their eyes met again. There was no way this beautiful boy could come from the underground, for someone would have taken such green jewels and kept them hidden away.

“You’re not from the underground, are you?” He whispered as he knelt in front of him, not taking his eyes off him as the boy shook his head back and forth.

“I live in a house on top of the ground.” Levi gave a nod, confirming he was right. Something so pretty could only be under the sun and sky above ground. He tore his gaze away, looking over his shoulder and frowning at the mostly barren room. Besides an armoire and an empty fireplace, it was just them. Not even anything to place the logs on in the fireplace.

“Uhm, excuse me...” Levi turned his attention back to the cute boy. “D-Do you know where we are? I don’t want to be here, I want to go home.” Levi stood up, glancing around the room again, giving a nod when coming to his conclusion. Crouching back down as he held his hand up to hush the info he gathered.

“I think we got kidnapped.” Eren gave a small gasp, eyes widening at the news.

“W-What?! I can’t be! My mom will be really mad if I miss dinner again! I’m not by the lake this time-” Levi hushed him, putting a finger over his mouth looking over to the door before looking back.

“Don’t worry, i’ll think of a way to get us outta here. We’ll leave before you get into trouble and then we can have dinner together.” He gave Eren a firm nod to match his fearless gaze. As he turned, Eren gave a small and wary smile. His eyes falling down to the ground as he brought his knees up to his chest to hug himself, glancing about the hollowed room.

Levi moved over to his clothes pile and looked it over with a furrowed brow. He picked up the brown belts, putting his head through the waist and his arms through the thigh belts. Not understanding it or how it worked in the slightest. Eren telling him how silly he looked didn’t help any, especially since he was trying to look a little bit cooler to him. So he took it off, tossing them behind him as he picked up the untied cravat. He tried wrapping it around his waist, which was too big for the cloth. Eren gave his comment of needed to eat less meats from his small nest of over sized clothes. Levi fixed him a scowl, having enough of his teasing, telling him he should wear it then.

A small smile graced Eren’s face as he climbed up to his feet. His shirt nearly falling off his body as the neck of the shirt slid down his arm, exposing some more of his chest as well. Eren didn’t seem to mind though as he bent over, causing Levi the grip the cloth tighter in his hands. Staring as he was giving an eye full of Eren’s whole bare, chubby chest and belly. Eren grabbed the bottom of his green shirt, lifting it up as if it were like a skirt a woman would carry as he walked over to stand in front of Levi. He dropped his shirt, holding his hands out for the cravat cloth with a smile. Levi dropped it in his hands, watching as Eren place it around his neck, tossing one end over his shoulder.

“Ta-da! A scarf!” He wiggled a bit looking to Levi expectantly, “Pretty cool, huh?” Levi turned his head up, looking down to Eren in thought before pushing his sleeves up.

“It’s not bad, but would look cooler like-” He grabbed the ends, pulling a bit, causing Eren to shuffle closer to him. He looped and tugged, giving a satisfied smile to the lopsided bow he made. Serves him right for all his mocking. He didn’t realize until after he took a step back that the bow only made Eren look more pretty, even if the bow wasn’t all that great.

Eren attempted to look down to it, asking Levi what he made since he couldn’t see. He brought his hands up to touch only to have Levi tell him not to, that he’ll ruin it if he did. With a small smug on his face he told him that he made it into something even cooler than a scarf. Although cool wasn’t the word he was thinking.

Cute. Eren looked very cute and Levi didn’t want to look away. A small pout grew on Eren’s face.

“You better not have made something dumb, because I won't let you come over for dinner when we escape if you did.” Eren crossed his arms and turned his head, holding his nose into the air. Levi crossed his own arms and gave a nod, promising it was amazing. Both their eyes widened as they heard a loud shout that echoed in the hall. Eren grabbed onto Levi’s arm as they glanced to each other then back to the doorway as the shouting got louder.

Hanji slid into the doorway, her hands clutching onto the door frame as she gave deep chuckles.

“I can’t believed this happen to you two!” Eyeing them both with wide, overly excited eyes and her mouth open to a large cheshire grin. Eren let go of Levi’s arm to cover his face with his hands, causing his sleeves to flop over his head.

“Oho~ Don’t be shy, Eren! You are even more cute in your now tiny child state! To think you could get any cuter! Ah! You were already so adorable!” Eren begun to shrink behind a glaring Levi.

She walked into the room towards them, spotting the loose board and stepping over it. Levi balled his fists, squaring his shoulders and puffing out his chest. Ready to defend himself and Eren from whatever the loud lady was going to do.

“Hmm, it looks like you haven’t changed much, Levi.” She gave a chuckle as she knelt down to his eye level. “Still short. Still grumpy looking too. I shoulda known you’d still be protective of your princess. You even look like you’re ready to beat me up too.”

“I’m gonna beat you up if you try anything weird.” Hanji gave a knowing nod opening her jacket pocket, pulling out a notepad and pen.

“How do you know my name anyways? Did Kenny send you?” Hanji looked generally surprised at the question before writing something down in the notebook, looking back up to meet his menacing gaze.

“You mean to tell me you don’t know who I am?” She looked past him, “Eren, do you not know me either?” Eren moved his hands away, looking to her for a second before shaking his head.

Eren had thought maybe he had made her sad as she lowered her head, her shoulders trembling. He took a few steps closer to her, shuffling to not trip on his shirt as he held his hands to his chest.

“I-It’s okay ma’am. You might know my dad. He’s a doctor-”

“THIS IS AMAZING!” She shot up, jumping into the air cheering. Eren gave an equally loud yelp,  
turning back to run to Levi only to slip on his shirt. Levi caught him, asking him if he’s okay, holding him in his arms as Eren got to his feet. Levi moved to stand in front of him again, holding Eren behind him as Eren held onto Levi’s shoulders looking around him.

“To think the mixture would not only affect Eren but Levi as well! To revert them back into children-” She bounced from one foot to another before her voice dropped, commenting on how dangerous it is while moving around the room; writing a mile a minute on her notepad. Levi leaned back, not taking his eyes off Hanji while he whispered to Eren.

“She’s crazy. We gotta get outta here.” Eren gave a sharp nod in agreement.

They both looked around the room. Levi turning to face Eren and pointing to the open windows. Eren doubted they could reach them and then asked what if they were up in a tall building? How would they get down without getting hurt? Eren then pointed pass Levi to the door. Whispering how they could just sneak out. Levi murmured back to him that the door might lead to more crazy and loud people, and they could end up getting lost in the building.

Hanji nodded her head from where she crouched next to them. Agreeing that there are a lot of people in this building. How if they left they could cause some trouble or even worse - get in trouble. Both kids jumped at how close she was. She had been listening to their plans the whole time? Hanji gave a playful pout, saying she’s hurt they would try to leave her. She is only trying to help. Levi didn’t believe her for a second. His gut telling him she’s gonna do terrible things to them if left under her care. Especially since they were kidnapped, him getting the feeling she was the reason they were left here.

They had to escape. He had to get Eren home. To have a fresh cooked meal, above ground and under the sky...

Eren walked around Levi, bowing and apologizing, saying that she was too loud and scary. How they must leave because his mom is going to be very mad with him if he misses dinner again. Levi gave Eren a frown, whispering to him that he shouldn't say sorry to kidnappers. Hanji cooed again, saying he’s really too cute.

“If you cooperate and follow my orders you’ll be home in no time, Eren! That is a Hanji guarantee!” She gave him a salute before clarifying that she was Hanji. Eren’s eyes widened as he smiled, turning to Levi who frowned looking up to her with his arms crossed.

“What if you don’t got a home?” Eren made a distressed noise as Hanji bit her lip, knowing very well Eren currently did not have any of that either. That there was no need for Eren to rush home for dinner. That she needed to think of a good reason to have two kids in the scouts barracks, let alone a miniature Eren and Levi. An excuse to why they couldn’t just leave, to give her time to fix this. To think and plan.

Eren grabbed onto Levi’s arm, looking him in the eyes with his face full of confusion and heartbreak.

“Do you really not have a home?! No mom or dad?” Levi looked off to the side, giving a nod. Eren’s grip tightened as he gave some thought.

“I-If you want, you can come stay with me.” Eren gave a small blush, looking down to his toes sticking out from under his shirt as he gently pulled Levi’s sleeve. Levi squeezed his crossed arms tighter, hugging himself at feeling his heartbeat pick up pace the more he ogled Eren. He quickly glanced to Hanji who was looking about the room with a small frown before he looked back to Eren.

“My mom makes the best stew, it even sometimes has meats in it. You could sleep in my bed too. It’s not very big but-”

“Deal.”

Eren is too cute.

Levi thinks to himself as Eren looks up to him with wide, excited eyes and a big smile on his face; letting out a soft cheer squeezing his arm. Levi gave a small smile back as Eren started to tell him about the river he likes to sit by and watch the clouds. How it’s rather far from his house but-

Hanji gave a click of her tongue causing both the boys to look to her.

“This room is no good to stay in, huh? How about a nice place for both of you? It’ll have a bed and its own bathroom, you’ll have to share but i don’t think that’ll be a problem while you’re here.” Levi and Eren both nodded, though Levi did a few more times than Eren. A bed, a bathroom, an actual bath...

“Wonderful!” Her plan was to moved them into Levi’s bedroom. It was more than big enough for two children. She moved over to the door peeking out as she held onto the doorway, thinking of possible excuses to use to explain what was going on. There were bound to be questions both during their trek and after. While Hanji buried herself deep in thought, Levi turned to Eren and held his hand out.

“You have to hold my hand so you don’t get lost.” Eren nodded, gathering the bottom of his shirt in one hand and placing his other hand in Levi’s. They glanced to each other, a small smile on Levi’s face as Eren gave a giggle, swinging their paired hands. They started to walk over to the door where Hanji looked to both of them with a big smile.

“You two look like you’re ready to get married.” Her snickers turned into a hearty laugh. The more Eren walked the more it looked like his shirt was going to slide off his body. It trailed behind him, more so than Levi’s shirt did, even as he held some of it bunched up on his hip. Eren’s shirt is longer than Levi’s, however Levi’s is much wider and could probably fit Eren inside his. Tall and Lean. Short and built. Their child forms being more the opposite of their grown ones. Levi tall and thin with Eren short and slightly chubby.

Hanji bit her tongue to not make any comments about Eren showing off so much skin while in the presence of Levi. He’s not like his grown self so there would be no kick- literally. She looked to Eren’s neck, knowing that Levi had to of turned his cravat into that bow. She breathed in a deep breath, biting her tongue to resist another joke about getting a wedding present as well. Too inappropriate and it wouldn’t be nearly as much fun as if they were their older selves. It would just go over their heads with them like this. At least she hoped it would, but you never know with Levi.

She was originally going to carry the two boys but now she didn’t have the heart to break them apart. Especially since they both look so happy. Dare she say happy in love. She gave a smile and held her hand out for Levi to grab, seeing as both Eren’s were occupied. She felt a swell of pride when he actually reached out and held onto it. Puffing out her chest asking if they were all ready to go with renewed vigor. They agreed in unison before looking to each other in surprise. Hanji gave a soft chuckle as they walked out the room, down the empty hall now filled with Levi’s complaints of Eren not holding his hand tight enough and Eren’s giggles, telling Levi he can’t hold it any tighter because his own hand will hurt.

 

\- - - -

 

Hanji knew when they walked down the stairs it was going to get more crowded. The faster they must go to get to Levi’s room because more people will question and see them if they didn’t. The lower in the castle you got, the more crowded it got. Not to mention the midday would soon be turning evening. After supper people start to flood the bedroom quarters like there was a must have sale in town.

She looked behind her to the boys. Eren with a content smile on his face as he looked around and Levi staring the ground with a confused look, deep in thought. They made a few turns, foregoing the stairs that were in front of them to head down another hall that was not as long as the one they were just in. It wasn’t until they neared another pair of stairs did Levi ask what was on his mind, giving Hanji’s arm a few tugs.

“Hey, is married when the mom and dad make the baby?” Her eyes widened as she turned to look at him, giving him a nervous chuckle. She started down the stairs looking down to her feet. Lucky for her, Eren was quick to answer.

“No, because my mom and dad were married before they made me.” Levi turned his head fixing Eren with a confused look.

“Then what’s married?” Eren crinkled his face in thought. Thinking about how his mom and dad acted. Hanji and Levi stopping as Eren took each stair one at a time since he was not able to hold on to the wall for support and was more focused on answering Levi’s question.

“Married is when you live together forever and you share lots of kisses, and hugs, and sleep next to each other. You make food and eat food with them and hold hand when going places. Uhm, you laugh at silly things together and give lots of tickles because you like the laughs they make, plus they make you feel all squirmy.” He wiggled a bit and gave a giggle, jumping down another step.

“Make sure you give lots of kisses though, because kisses mean you love them so much.” He hopped down the last step with a big smile and a slight blush to his cheeks. Levi’s eyes widened as he looked to their entwined hands.

They were going places while holding hands just like on the list. Did that mean Eren wanted to marry him? But he was the one to ask him to hold his hand.

He gave it some thought as they began to move. He really wouldn’t mind doing all those things with Eren, they sounded fun and Eren was cute enough. He wouldn’t mind doing the married with him. Sure he didn’t know Eren that well but he did know he was super cute, everyone else thought so too. Giving a frown he brought his gaze to the back of Hanji’s head. What if everyone else who called him cute tried to marry Eren as well? He turned, looking back to Eren who spotted him from the corner of his eyes. He turned his head to fully face him, his big cheeks tinted red as he gave Levi a big smile. Levi’s hands gripped tighter, turning his head back around as his heart danced.

He was going to marry Eren.

He was going to have all of Eren’s cuteness and big smiles for himself. He was gonna squish Eren’s big, stupid, cute cheeks and give him all the tickles so he could hear his giggles.

 

\- - - -

 

They all started to move with a bit more haste down another hall. This one having windows much to Eren and more so Levi’s delight. Levi was careful to mind his steps as he tried to crane his neck to look out to the sky. Eren asked if he liked to look at the clouds too. He gave a nod, adding that he had never seen them before, how the sky wasn’t too bad too look at, even if it was a little too bright.

They continued to talk to each other as a few people started to pass with raised brows and whispers. Levi grabbed Eren’s slightly sweaty hand tighter, looking back to the younger boy who was panting. His face red and his shirt much lower in his hand than it had started. Levi started to slow his pace, letting go of Hanji’s hand who halted as well, looking back to them in question.

“You okay?” Levi asked as Eren sat on the ground, panting with an arm held to his forehead. A person started to come their way down the hall, slowing as he eyed them. Hanji made her way over to Eren and Levi. Stepping in front of them and waving her hands at the person, shooing them away.

“Are you okay Eren? Because we really have to get moving.” Hanji stressed turning and crouching down. Eren laid back on the ground, looking up to the ceiling. He didn’t want to move. He couldn’t breathe that well.

A nap sounded good, even if it wasn’t outside.

“If you want, I can carry you. It will be faster and you’ll be nice and tall too!” Levi frowned looking to her before he looked to Eren.

“Can I carry you, Eren? I’m strong. I won’t drop you.” Eren nodded holding his arms up for anyone to grab. Hanji made a move to pull him up but Levi cut in front of her, grabbing Eren’s hands and lifting him up to sit.

“He might be too heavy for you, Levi. It’s better and safer if I hold him.” He didn’t pay her no mind as he wrapped his arms around Eren, and Eren’s arm around his neck, lifting him up to hold him close. Carrying someone counted as a hug right? He wasn’t going to let loud glasses girl hug Eren before him, even if Eren was a little heavy.

Eren snuggled his face into Levi’s shoulder, resting his cheek on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, wrapping his legs tight around him before he gave a yawn, mumbling how Levi is so strong. How even his momma has a hard time lifting him because she says he’s getting to be a big boy.

Levi held Eren close, giving a small squeeze to officiate the hug. He kept a hand on Eren’s back and another on Eren’s hip as he started making his way down the hall. Hanji yelled for him to wait for her, he didn’t know where to go without her.

 

\- - - -

 

They walked side by side turning down an empty hall save but one person. Petra. Who was sweeping and humming right by Levi’s door. Hanji took a deep breath marching forwards with a smile. Petra looked up and greeted her with her usual kindness before her eyes fell to the younger Levi holding the resting Eren. Her face quickly fell as her voice started slow-

“Don’t tell me… Those two are-”

“Isn’t it amazing! Ahha, they look so much like Levi and Eren, especially after I cleaned them up! I didn’t steal them though so there is no need to worry! Maybe they are their lost children? Wouldn't that be something! Ahhaha- I came to drop them of in Levi’s room to really freak him out later! Oh boy, I can’t wait to see the look on his face! Don’t tell anyone, okay?” She gave more loud and obnoxious laughter as she moved around Petra, giving a hard turn to the doorknob half expecting it to be locked. It opened with ease causing her to rush in, pulling Levi along before closing the door. Letting out a huff, wiping her brow looking down to Levi, giving him a big smile.

He rolled his eyes and moved towards the bed, attempting to place Eren down on it, only getting his upper half of his body on the bed with his legs hanging off. He stared at him a bit, heartbeat picking up in pace. Should he sleep next to him? Did fake sleeping count in the marriage? Hanji walked over, waiting for Levi to move. To do something or anything really, but he continued to stand there staring at Eren for a good few.

“You know Eren’s not gonna like you staring at him while he’s sleeping.” That caught his attention as he peered up to her, crossing his arms with his face blank. Hanji oh too well knew that expression. Countless teasing as an adult has given her the data she needed on her personal research of: The Facial Cues of Levi’s Emotions.

“I wasn’t staring at him.”

“You totally were.”

They bickered back and forth for a few more seconds. Ya-huhs and nu-uhs exchanged, growing noisier by the minute before a third groggy voice joined in.

“Miss. Hanji, I’m very thirsty. Do we get food and drinks while we are kidnapped?” Eren sat on the edge of the bed, holding his hand to cover his yawn as he slid off. He immediately looked Levi next to him who had his arms crossed, not even sparing him a glance with a rather grumpy look on his face. Eren grabbed one of his shirt strings, twisting and tugging it. The more he looked to Levi the more he wanted him to look back. Was he mad at him? Mad that he didn’t thank him for his hard work carrying him? His eyes lowered as his bottom lip started to jut out. Hanji grabbed onto his hands, pulling him and his attention away from Levi.

“Oh, of course you do Eren. It’s okay, I’m not going to let you two starve. Would you like some dinner now? Maybe a small snack if it’s too early.” Eren agreed with a nod, rubbing his eyes from any tears that were building and threatening to spill.

Hanji stood, gently tousling his hair before turning to ask Levi if he too would like some food. He didn’t turn to answer or even move to acknowledge the question, still standing with his arms crossed. She gave a hum before she knelt down to Eren, asking with a hushed voice for him to call to Levi. To ask if he wouldn’t mind some food and how he had to be extra cute when calling his name. Eren gave her an uneasy, nervous look as she ushered him to give it a try. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he held a hand up to his mouth, calling to him like a mother calling for their child for supper. While rather loud for the indoors and the close distance- it was sweet like honey that Levi couldn’t resist as he turned his head to look at Eren.

“Miss. Hanji told me to ask you if you want some food!” Levi frowned at Hanji but gave a nod when he looked back to Eren. Hanji smiled and gave her thanks to Eren, pulling him into a tight squeeze. Telling him he’s the best, that she knew he could do it before she stood and moved out the room.

A few silent moments passed before Levi’s eyes widened in realization. Hanji and him had now both held Eren’s hands, and have given him hugs. She must trying to marry Eren too! He glared furiously at the door, arms tightening as he boiled till he felt a small tug on his shirt. He turned his glare to Eren whose head was lowered with a small pout on his lips.

“Thank you for carrying me. You are really, really strong and really cool… so please don’t be mad at me. I… I want us to be friends.” Levi tilted his head, opening his mouth to ask what the hell he was talking about until Eren looked up to him. His cheeks and nose slightly red and his green eyes even more bright with the bubble of tears threatening to spill. Eren sniffled before covering his face, pleading Levi to not be mad at him. That he really did try his best to run so fast.

Levi gawked. Eren was upset because he thought he was mad at him? Why would he be mad at the person he is trying to marry? All of the hot anger washed away to an icy freeze. Eren shouldn’t be crying, and he is all because of him. How could he marry Eren now if he’s the one that made him cry. His heart to jumped up into his throat. He took a deep breath, swallowing his heart back down to where it belonged before he spoke.

“E-Eren, I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at that stupid glasses Hanji. She’s trying to marry you before me.” Levi slipped his hands out of his sleeves and brought them up between them. He carefully placed them on Eren’s wrist, pulling Eren’s arms and hands away from his face. Eren gave another sniff before looking to him. Levi took a few steps closer to him, placing his own hands on Eren’s fat cheeks, squishing them around as Eren tried to speak.

“Y-You and… and Miss. Hanji want to marry… me?” His voice was full of doubt and disbelief.

“It’s because you’re really- super- mega freakin’ cute.” He squished Eren’s cheeks that started to shade a deep red to each word. Eren moved his hands up to his chest, twisting the strings of his shirt as Levi continued.

“You’re so freakin’ cute you make me feel like I got wiggly worms in me, which is gross. And it feels like someone’s punchin’ the inside of my chest, tryin’ to make my heart pop out, which is also really gross. But, I don’t mind ‘cuz it doesn’t feel too bad and it only happens when I look at you... and I really like looking at you ‘cuz you’re really cute.” Eren was left with his face red and mouth gaping as Levi finished with a big squish to his cheeks, giving him a pair of fish lips. Eren bit his upper lip and covered his face with his hands, bowing his head as Levi let go. Eren moved his hands down to hold his burning cheeks peering up to Levi.

“D-Do you really get worms in you because I’m… C-Cute?” Levi crossed his arms and gave a firm nod, asking Eren if he felt them in his belly too. Eren looked down to his feet, feeling his own heart thump in his chest. He did feel a bit squirmy but he only thought it was because of Levi’s nice yet embarrassing words about him. He nodded a few times. Levi giving a firm nod as well, placing his hands on his hips.

“There’s only one thing left to do, Eren. We have to get married now.” He bore his gaze onto Eren who looked to the side in thought.

Is he even allowed to get married? Would mom let him get married? Marriages are happy times with food and flowers, mom really liked flowers. A shy smiled spread across Eren’s face and he looked back to Levi, giving a nod and verbal agreement followed by a bright smile.

There was only one problem that was keeping Levi from cheering in celebration, a question he should of asked earlier-

“How do we get married then?” Eren opened his mouth to reply but closed it when he realized he didn’t know either. He furrowed his brow, glaring to the floor in thought. He knows there are lots of kisses when you are married and they all are grown up kisses, the kisses on the lips. So maybe you have to do a huge grown up kiss to get married.

“We have to do a really big grown up kiss.” Levi gave a nod and grabbed both of Eren’s hands. Looking down to them, not really sure what made a big kiss but at least he knew what a grow up kiss was. He looked back up to Eren, who was looking everywhere but to him, cheeks visibly red against his tan skin. He grabbed Eren’s attention by calling his name. When Eren looked to him with a gulp, Levi took a deep breath through his nose. He tightly closed his eyes, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Eren’s, who gave a muffled noise. Pulling away after a few leaving Eren panting. He was also a bit stunned for a few, looking around then over himself and back to Levi.

“A-Are we married now? I don’t feel married.”

“Then we gotta try it again.” Levi leaned in and gave a kiss to Eren’s cheek. Then another, and another. Eren giggles turned to full laughter as Levi let go of his hands to hold the sides of Eren’s head, assaulting his face with smooches. Eren fell back onto his butt from the weight of Levi’s continued attacks. It wasn’t until Eren’s yells between wheezing laughs of him needing to pee that Levi relented.

“Maybe that means you’re married.” He joked causing Eren to huff a laugh, panting as he rolled out from under him.

Levi sat back on his ankles and watched as Eren ran to a door on the other side of the room, opening it to see that it was a closet. He turned giving Levi a frantic look as he started to hop in place. Levi returned the look and pointed to the door a few steps next to it. Both relieved that it was the bathroom door this time.

Before he closed it, Eren smooshed his face between the door and the wall, telling him to stay there for just a moment. Levi nodded as Eren closed the door, not like he could really go anywhere else. He looked up to the ceiling with a content smirk on his face.

He managed to marry Eren before Hanji did, before anyone else did. Now all of Eren’s cute was his. He gave a deep sigh as a smile grew on his face, bringing his knees up to his chest and looking to his feet. He really only wanted to give Eren one big kiss but ended up giving him millions. He’d do it again too, many times over with even more kisses. Eren’s cheeks were really soft and squishy, and needed more of his kisses.

A few moments passed before Eren came out of the bathroom and smiled, lifting up his shirt and running when he got close to Levi. He tackled him with a hug, giggling after he planted a big kiss to his cheek, pulling away after a few seconds like he did to him.

“I gave you the married kiss too. Now we are both married.” Levi smiled as he hugged Eren back. He squeezed him tight causing Eren to fall in his lap with more laughter escaping.

“You have to give me more ‘cuz the married kiss is millions of kisses.” They sat there for a few more seconds. Eren giving a few more kisses to Levi’s cheek as he regained his breath from laughing. After Levi was satisfied with the amount of kisses Eren gave him, he removed his arms around Eren’s waist, grabbing Eren’s shoulders and pushing him off his lap. Eren fell onto his back with an “oof”, his body jumping as Levi’s hands slammed against the wooden floor, trapping his head between them.

“We are now together forever. Only you can give me kisses and only I can give you kisses forever. No one else is allowed, okay?” Eren pursed his lips, turning his head to look to the desk under a window.

“My mom says forever is a long time but... I don’t mind if it’s with you. I’ll make sure to give you lot of kisses and hugs each day.” Eren gave a sweet smile up to him, pushing up on his elbows to give a kiss to Levi’s nose. Levi agreed, wrapped his arms around him, giving a big kiss to Eren’s cheek. He rested his head on Eren chest as Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck. He giggled, telling Levi he was heavy and how his hair felt weird as he rubbed his undercut.

There was a banging on the door causing them both to jump. Levi sat up as Eren rolled over, sitting to face to door, both looking to each other then back to the door. Eren asked with a hushed voice what should they do. Levi eyed the door before standing and tip toeing to it. There was another thump, Hanji’s voice coming from the other side, requesting if one of them could open it for her. That it was okay, it’s just her and she has brought them food. He pulled it open as she walked in with two wooden bowls full of steaming stew, giving her thanks to Levi before moving over to the desk and setting the bowls on them. She stirred them around humming a tune before moving to grab the arm chair from the corner of the room.

Levi went over to Eren and held his hand out which Eren happily accepted, giving a kiss in return. They walked over to sit at the desk, climbing onto to chairs, Eren letting Levi use the softer chair as Hanji pushed them in.

“It looks like you two were in a storm, your hairs are wild and all over the place. You didn’t fight did you.” They both shook their heads, Eren covering his mouth as he giggle.

She took a few steps back, eagerly watching as Levi was the first to pick up his spoon only to have Eren grab his arm, pushing it down before he could scoop up his meal. He leaned over and gave his cheek a kiss, Levi giving two back. Hanji made a loud confused noise causing both of them to look back to her.

“Miss. Hanji, guess what me and Levi did?!” His eyes wide and sparkling with excitement.

“You, uh, kissed.” She gave a confused chuckle as Eren nodded, giggling before he spoke again. Levi turned back to look at her too, his face still the usual as he chewed his meal.

“Me and Levi got married! So now we get to give married kisses to each other all the time!”

They both turned back to their food talking among themselves as Hanji stood there. She didn’t know what to feel. Happy they finally are together? but for how much longer and will they still remember this if they change back? Concerned and confused at how it happened and so fast, especially when what Levi thought to be marriage popped into her head.

Questions and emotions coming and going, and coming back. She gave a weak smile along with a nervous chuckle, congratulating them and wishing them the best and most happy marriage. She pulled out her notepad taking down some very important notes- for future purposes of course.

Levi spooned a mouth full of stew into his mouth, chewing as he looked back to her. When she noticed his stare he gave her the most mischievous and cheeky grin before holding his head high, turning back to his food. She wrote that down in her notepad as well. Perhaps a newly discovered ‘Emotion of Levi’ that got lost in the transcendence into puberty and beyond.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her overflowing thoughts and emotions. She needed to go back and grab the bottom half of their clothes, she could think about everything on her way to and from. Knowing she didn’t have long as she glimpsed to Eren and Levi shoveling food into their mouths. In a sing song voice, she informed them that she would be right back as she exited the door.

It took a few moments but Eren’s bowl became empty while Levi’s was still somewhat full. Levi yawned as he moved off his chair telling a very sleepy Eren they need to wash before they slept. He moved over and pulled on Eren’s sleeve, rubbing his own eye in the process. Eren gave a soft whine as he slid off the chair, grabbing and holding onto Levi’s arm as they started to move. Levi kissed the side of Eren’s cheek, telling him how he can’t give him good night kisses since his mouth is a mess.

They finished washing and drying themselves in the bathroom before they shuffled to the bed. They hopped onto it, crawling up to the pillow, snuggling and tangling together under the covers. Levi gave a kiss to Eren’s forehead and another to his lips, wishing him a goodnight and sweet dreams. Eren gave two back in the same places, wishing him a better night and better dreams. Levi closed his eyes, a smile on his face knowing Eren's smile was the last he saw before he slept.

 

\- - - -

 

Hanji was on her way back to the boys. Their belts, boots and bottom half clothes in each arm to not mix them up. Although them trying to figure out who's was who's would be rather fun.

There was a crowd of people surrounding and blocking the hall back to Levi’s bedroom. As she got closer, pushing through some people she saw a dense and slightly eerie fog like smoke covering the ground of the hallway. A few people whispered concerned about there being a fire. Others saying it didn’t smell like fire and it surely wasn’t smoke. A few others worried if the boy titan turned on Captain, if they should go get their gear. Others saying they haven’t seen either the whole day, that they were told the two left for town so it couldn’t be from them.

Hanji moved to the front of the crowd, informing them it was no fire and there was no titan. That it was a little something she did and they should go find something else to do while she cleans this up. Unless they would like Levi to come and see them all standing around doing nothing, being useless and possibly to blame for this mess too.

That was enough to get them to disperse, some commenting on how nice of a night it was and asking if others would like to stay out for a few with them.

Hanji made her way through the cloud. The steam mostly fading away as she got to and opened Levi’s bedroom door. She made her way over to the window opening it to be sure all the steam would dissipate. She set the clothes down by the bed, snickering as she saw the two in each other’s arms. Levi’s face buried in Eren’s hair, his arm under Eren’s neck and his other arm above the blanket resting on Eren’s hip. Eren sleeping soundly with his back against Levi, one of his hands holding onto Levi’s hand by his head while his other was hidden under the blanket.

She made a mental note to remind them of their marriage once awake. Maybe in a few days down the road. She knows Levi will be out for her blood if he remembers everything, so for now she would leave them. Even if she was going to miss the best part of them waking up in each other's arms, both missing their bottom clothes and jumping to embarrassing conclusions. That would surely be the most entertaining to watch but if she wanted to live, and to get a running start, she must leave. She chuckled deeply as she looked behind her closing the door.

Splitting the small serum she originally made only for Eren, in case of extreme emergency, into the tiniest bit of knock out juice and mixing it into both their stews seemed like a good plan on her part. Always have a backup plan or in this case- a backup serum. If something goes terribly wrong, she has to get rid of it before the commander finds out or worse: Levi.

 

\- - - -

 

It was the early morning when Levi awoke. The room was still dark besides the faint light from the open window. He gave a shiver, pulling his arm under the covers and tugging the warmer body closer to him. Burying his face into the back of their neck and wrapping his legs around the equally bare ones. He unraveled himself and sat up, looking down to who exactly was the warm body next to him. His eyes wide as Eren turned to lay on his back. Breathing a deep breath before rolling to his other side, pulling the covers closer to his face. Levi lift the covers up a bit, looking to Eren’s bare legs, hip and to his own, confirming they both weren’t wearing pants or underwear. Levi brought a hand up to his face scowling as peered back down to Eren. In the same bed. No pants on.

They didn’t-

He didn’t… to Eren? The last thing he could remember was ordering rooms for his squad to clean after lunch. While he purposely gave Eren an empty room on the top floor, just so they could have some alone time to talk- This? It was a few steps too far ahead.

It was his room that’s for sure as he looked around. He peered over Eren, over the side of the bed. Those were indeed their clothes and boots piled by each other. He hunched over covering his face, rubbing the sleep from it before dragging a hand through his hair. The more he tried to put the pieces together the more his head pounded.

He figured there were two options.

He could get up and get ready for the day and try to figure out what exactly happened by attempting to find some sort of clues, or he could just go back to sleep. It wasn’t too bad laying next to Eren, having his arms around him and vice versa. He looked down to Eren snuggled in the blankets. While the lack of pants did make it… awkward, it certainly wasn't terrible having Eren’s smooth and long legs wrapped around him. He often daydreamed they would at some point before he died.

Levi rested his head back down on the pillow, gazing to Eren’s peaceful sleeping face, free from those frowns and worry lines. His arm squirmed under Eren’s body, wrapping around and pulling himself closer. He gave a small squeeze before burying his face into Eren’s neck, taking a deep breath in as Eren moved, a tiny hum escaping as he shifted his body closer to him. He waited till Eren stilled with a deep sigh. Eren’s arms tucked between their bodies before Levi reached down, pulling one of Eren’s legs over his hip. He paused with his hand still under Eren’s knee, debating if he should give in to curiosity. It killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back after all.

He really couldn’t help his curiosity, it was an opportune moment and was presented to him on a silver platter. As his hand inched higher up Eren’s thigh, he paused right at the curve of his rear, closed his eyes, and moved to cup a plump cheek. He rested his forehead in the curve of Eren’s neck, exhaling a breath as both hands came to hold and knead soft and round cheeks. His finger pressing deep into the skin as he gave another huff, pushing his hips closer to Eren’s.

Eren started to move again, causing Levi to regretfully let go, letting Eren turn to lay on his back. Eren brought a hand up to rub his eye before he stretched his arms above his head, his back arched as he gave a hum that turned into a large yawn before snuggling back down into the sheets, turning and pressing his back to Levi. If Levi wasn’t hard before he was incredibly hard now with Eren’s ass pressed against his dick.

He placed his hand back on Eren’s thigh, slowly moving it up to hold Eren’s hip.

It didn’t make sense for Eren to be in his room, on his bed with no pants, if they didn’t have sex last night. Then again it didn’t make sense for Eren to still have a shirt on, himself as well tho more so Eren. Thinking about it the more he came to the conclusion they did have sex, that there really wasn’t anything else that could've happened.

He shifted closer, pressing his dick between Eren’s ass cheeks.

He thought that if they already did it once, or how ever many times last night- again in the morning shouldn’t be too bad.

He sat up, tossing the blankets from over them before grabbing Eren’s shoulder to gently roll him onto his back. He moved towards the end of the bed, grabbing and spreading Eren’s legs, wrapping them around him and pulling him down, closer to him. Placing a hand on Eren’s hip to hold him as he leaned over, bring his mouth close to give him a kiss. Eren’s eyes fluttered open, squinting and rubbing his eyes. Realizing he was face to face with a hungry gaze, Eren yelled. Pressing his hands to Levi’s face in an attempt to push him away.

“Normally, a princess is suppose to wait for the kiss to happen before they awake.” Eren halted his movements on hearing Levi’s voice, removing his hands to look to him in confusion.

“C-Captain?!” He held onto his head closing his eyes, wincing in pain as his head throbbed.

“I had the strangest dream, sir. We got married and you really wanted to-” He opened his eyes looking to Levi’s hand on his hip and to his legs wrapped around him. His lower half exposed along with Levi’s, whose erection was standing tall between them. Eren’s face turned a deep red, taking a gulp before looking to the side. This was not his room, this was not his bed and this certainly was not a dream any more. He felt Levi’s other hand slid down to join the other one on his hip. Them both gripping tighter causing him to peer up to Levi.

“I’m not sure how this all happened, Eren, but I don’t mind putting it behind me if I’m allowed to... put it in your behind.” Eren’s fixed Levi with a confused look before the shitty joke clicked and he gave a frown.

“Pardon me sir, but for that joke I really should not let you.” Levi gave him a smirk, moving and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Giving him another and another before he moved to sit back on his ankles, looking to Eren’s pouting and equally face.

“I suppose…being wakened up with a kiss isn’t too bad. I-If you keep doing that I won't mind, sir.” A few silent moments passed with them looking to each other. Both waiting for either one to make a move, to say something. Levi was first to speak, to break the awkward staring contest.

“...Is that a yes?” Eren inhaled a deep breath before he sat up, wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck, pressing his lip to his. Levi’s hands wrapped around Eren's back, holding him closer as Eren broke away to speak with a huff.

“Please, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Eren!
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved and show you you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
